


Size Matters

by BiP



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A treat for HogwartsToAlexandria, who wanted something with Kurt & Diane.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



“Bet you didn’t think I could still do that,” Diane said, collapsing in a boneless heap across Kurt’s chest. 

“Woman, I will never ever count you out,” he replied, panting. “In fact,” he said, caressing the silk of her camisole, “I’m pretty sure I’m not done yet either.” 

“Why, Mr. McVeigh,” Diane purred, “is that a Ruger LCRx in your pocket?” 

Kurt pulled away (rather, pushed himself back into the pillows) to give Diane a horrified look. “Seriously?” he demanded, smacking her backside for emphasis. “I’m at LEAST a Smith & Wesson M&P!” 

She tried not to laugh, and failed.


End file.
